


I'll Never Forget

by Human_Timelord



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, Bullying, Depression, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Timelord/pseuds/Human_Timelord
Summary: Rewritten version of I will Remember. It's back! (Sort of). Basically this is now a frerard high school au.Gerard meets Frank on his first day of his new school after moving to a new town, a troubled past that Gerard hoped to forget follows him here. Will Frank and Gerard become firm friends or will Gerard's past get in the way and cause too many problems?Trigger warnings for self harm, alcohol abuse, depression, anxiety, homophobia, rape, bullying and mentions of emotional abuse.





	1. Prologue

_I sat quietly observing my peaceful surroundings; the way the sun cast shadows through the trees; the delicate bird song that filled the air; the ducks swimming across the still water of the pond. I was alone here: the way I liked it best. The Orange light of dusk glinted through the trees and the cold biting air surrounded me. A harsh gust of wind dislodged a few leaves and made the trees shiver._

_Contently, I sighed admiring the forrest around me, wishing I could stay here forever. A squirrel scurried up a near by tree but it was the soft crunch of fallen leaves that caught my attention. I snapped out of my daydream and quickly refocused my eyes ahead of me. My heart rate increased as the foreign sounds moved closer. I had never seen another person here, not ever._

_A few agonising seconds later a tall, slightly chubby figure came into view. He had shoulder length greasy black hair, mesmerising hazel eyes and deathly pale skin. He wore tight black skinny jeans and a long sleeved black button up shirt with a red tie. Our eyes locked and a small smile spread across his face, his black ringed eyes filled with hope, but my face just showed confusion._

_"Frankie?" The stranger asked._

_"How do you know my name?" I returned perplexed_

_At this all the previous hope and happiness his face held morphed into a combination of sadness and confusion. He just stared back at me for a minute, obviously shocked at my response before answering._

_"It's me. I came back," a sad note to his voice._

_"But who are you and how do you know me?" I responded getting frustrated and even more bewildered._

_"Do you really not remember me?" The stranger asked getting upset but still not answering my question. I didn't need to respond however, as my blank face said it all._

_"It's me. It's Gerard. Please say you remember me," he frantically pleaded._

_"Sorry, no. I've never seen you before."_

_"They always said this was a possibility but I never believed them," he muttered to himself, holding back tears._

_"Who said what? Can you please tell me who you are," I demanded._

_"Wait, so you really don't remember anything?"_

_"No! Now answer my question will you."_

_"Ok, ok calm down. My name is Gerard Way and I'm_ _20_ _years old. We met in high school and were best friends until-" Gerard stopped abruptly._

_"Until what?" I asked._

_"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you remember me. You promised me Frank and you never break a promise," he responded, almost desperately at the end. Like he was willing me to remember._


	2. One - The Boy

_5 years previously..._

Me and Mikey were talking about comic books as we took the dreaded walk to school. Although, mum says I should be more optimistic, new school new start and all of that. What she doesn't realise is that they're still teenagers and they're not going to act any different because the building's changed. The walk wasn't very long as we only lived about fifteen minutes away. It was when we entered the gates that I first saw him. His dark hair framed his face perfectly and sleek black sunglasses covered his eyes. Half his shirt was untucked but I was too far away to make anything else out. He stood out from everyone around us and that caught my attention.

Luckily, the bell went before I got caught staring by either Mikey or this guy. We followed other people and started to head inside the dreary building. After a minute me and Mikey went our separate ways, promising to meet at break. The corridors were swarming with people all heading to their form rooms before lessons began. I managed to find my form room without getting too lost.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet so I sat down at one of the empty desks by the windows. My thoughts briefly wondered to the boy from outside. I didn't see which way he went as he was quite small and got engulfed in the crowds. The classroom door opened again and for a minute I thought it would be the boy. It wasn't. The whole class went silent as the teacher walked to the front of the room.

"Good morning everyone," she said brightly. "My name is Mrs Clarke and I will be your form teacher for the next few years."

For the next ten minutes she went on to explain things about the school and gave out our time tables. I had English, Art, History, Music and Maths. Apart from maths it wasn't too bad of a day. Halfway through when she was calling the register out the door burst open. A tall boy with a big brown afro who looked very flustered rushed into the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I got lost," he rapidly explained.

"Its ok, just try to be on time next time. You must be Ray Toro," he nodded. "Why don't you sit next to Gerard at the back."

I groaned internally at having someone sit next to me. Ray walked over quickly and sat down while Mrs Clarke continued with the register. However, me and Ray started talking and he didn't seem to bad. I found out that he really liked comics too and also played guitar. It seemed I might have found a friend in this hell hole.

"What lesson do you have first?" I asked "I have English with Mr Urie."

"So do I! Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure," I answered just as the bell rang.

On the way to English me and Ray talked more to get to know each other better. As we were nearing the English block I spotted the other boy. He was walking in the opposite direction, laughing at something his friend had said. I noticed now that he had hazel eyes rimmed with eyeliner and a lip ring on the right side of his mouth. I don't know what it was about him that caught my attention but he just did. This time I wasn't so lucky, and he caught me staring at him but he just winked at me. My cheeks flamed red in embarrassment and I looked away and carried onto English.

*time skip*

After art I hurried to the library to meet Mikey. Ray took music tech so I was alone in art. I didn't mind though, when I drew I went into my own little world so I didn't want to talk to anyone. The art teacher, Mr Jackson, had been nice enough if not a bit flamboyant. He was hardly in the room for most of the lesson after he had set us our task so I couldn't really judge him. I walked down the busy corridor, already annoyed at everyone for walking so slow, when I saw him a third time. He was right in front of me and I noticed that part of his hair was shaved and dyed blonde. It was like he was stalking me or was I stalking him?

I didn't say anything as I silently shuffled behind him, it seemed he was heading to the library too. The library was quiet compared to the noisy corridors but still buzzing with people. Mikey was sat at one of the tables in the middle of the room. He was on his phone, trying to be discrete but failing miserably. I sat down and began to talk.

"You're so obvious you know that," I laughed.

"Not as obvious as you staring at that boy before," he retorted putting his phone away.

Shit. He caught me. My cheeks flamed red for a second time that day. How could I explain this without Mikey getting the wrong idea?

"I wasn't staring, he just stands out from everyone else," I lied. I was staring.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Positive."

"You should tell your face that then." He smirked.

"Oh shut up its not like I've never seen you staring at Pete's face when he comes over." I sassed. Two can play at this game.

"That's different, he has an interesting bone structure. Anyway, how's your day been besides creepily staring at people?" He swiftly changed the topic before I can say anything.

"Surprisingly not terrible yet. I met this guy called Ray in form who likes Iron Maiden and comic books too. He has this really cool massive afro too and we're in the same English class," I answered, leaving out the part where I saw the boy for the second time.

"That's cool. It seems you might have a friend already. See mum was right, this school is better than..." he trailed off, awkwardly avoiding the topic of our old school. There was an awkward edge to the air now that lingered for a few moments, before I spoke up again.

"How's Pete? You two hung out a lot over the summer," I winked.

"He's fine and just a friend. He's in my music class so that's cool." Mikey huffed.

"He won't be just a friend for much longer if you get what I mean." I continued to taunt him about his oh so obvious crush on the small emo bassist.

"Shut up. We should get to third lesson, don't want to be late on the first day," he said just after the bell rang. I groaned, great a whole hour of history to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the rest of the story. I know it seems completely different than before but I have a plan so as Frank said in I'm not okay trust me.


	3. Two - They Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for bullying, homophobia and physical abuse

Gerard's POV

As it turned out both Ray and the boy were in my history class. Unfortunately, we had assigned seats so I wasn't sat with either of them. Ray was somewhere near the back and I was right at the front next to some kid named Will Gould. He had silky shoulder length black hair and green eyes. Throughout the lesson he didn't seem to be paying much attention. Instead he was drawing a picture of a skeleton wearing a black and purple hood holding onto a purple scythe. The picture formed a sort of heart shape with a moon in the corner. 

"That looks really good," I whispered.

"Thanks, I call it The Callous Heart," Will replied and I noticed he had a British accent.

"Gerard, Will stop talking and pay attention now!" Mr Armstrong barked.

A few people snickered from the back; I paid no attention to them and tried to ignore the anxiety crawling through my body. The rest of the lesson passed slowly, neither me nor Will talking to each other again. Finally the mind numbing lesson ended and I felt like I left with less brain cells than I entered with. My anxiety was still bubbling away so I left quickly, not even waiting for Ray. Quickly, I paced down the corridor looking for the toilets, so I could hide in them until lunch was over. That would hopefully make my anxiety go away for now.

TW:

However, my plans were interrupted when I got shoved into a wall. Someone then spun me around so I was facing them. They grabbed my shirt so I couldn't move. My heart pounded as I was face to face with four tall, muscular lads who looked about 17. The one holding me grinned to his mates before turning back to me.

"Look what we have here. Why so eager to go faggot? Off to fuck your boyfriend?" He sneered.

"I-I'm not gay,"I stuttered nervously

"Oh but you are. We've heard things about you and what you did to our friend."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are," I gulped.

"I'm Zack and they are Rian, Jack and Alex. We know who you are and we know you knew Bert," Zack said menacingly.

Shit. How do they know that. They can't know. I moved here to get away from all of that, not for it to follow me in the form of four bullies. Well there goes the new start. It seems demons can't be killed so easily.

"Whatever you've heard it's not true. I didn't-"

WHACK. Zack cut me off with a swift punch to my right eye. Then another. And another to my nose this time, making it gush with blood. 

"LIES!" He shouted before dropping me to the floor and kicking me a few times. Next Zack pulled my face off the ground and whispered in my ear.

"This is a warning fag and don't forget we know. Watch your step," with one final kick to my stomach him and his mates sauntered off like nothing had ever happened.

TW end.

No one noticed or cared as I picked myself off the ground and hobbled to the nearest toilets. This was just what I fucking needed. Beat up on the first day and oh god. They know Bert. They'll know everything. Shit Bert will have twisted everything in his favour. Oh God they know. What am I gonna do? I started hyperventilating; my anxiety boiling into a panic attack. I locked myself in a stall and tried to calm down. They're gone now. Everything's fine. Except it's not because they know. Tears begin to form in the sides of my eyes but I won't let them fall. Not here. Not now. 

After 15 minutes of being on the verge of a panic attack I started to calm down. Calm enough to sort out my bloody nose at least. I unlocked the door and began to clean my face. An ugly bruise already beginning to form around my eye. I didn't even want to see what they had done to my stomach. Luckily, I had prepared for this and brought concealer with me. I put some around my eye flinching at the pain. There, you could hardly see the bruise anymore.

I spent the rest of lunch in the toilets by myself, not even texting Mikey to tell him where I was or what happened. I can't tell him. We moved away to get away from this and it will only worry him if he finds out someone knows. He doesn't need that. I can handle it on my own anyway. After all, I am the older brother. 

Fortunately, no one came in here so I was alone, which helped me calm down more before music. I knew Ray took music so I needed to act like nothing was wrong. I don't trust him enough yet to tell him something like this. Maybe I never would. The lunch hour passed way too quickly for my liking and the harsh bell rang, shattering my thoughts. I took a few deep breaths before I opened the door to face the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry for slow updates


End file.
